Chagiya
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Kris terbangun di pagi hari dengan seseorang yang memanggilnya 'chagiya'. (*)exo; mpreg, krisbaek


Title: Chagiya

Author: tjhanyeol

Pairing: KrisxBaekhyun

Genre: =_=

Length: oneshot

Rating: T

(!) Mpreg. Dldr, k? k. /eh._.

a/n: …. ff buat perpisahan hiatus hehe, cuman tiga minggu mungkin Jadi gakan update dulu ff sebelumnya karna aku mau buat laporan prakerin;_; ini juga dibuatnya buru-buru, tapi mungkin nanti sekali-kali bakalan ngepost ff bekas(?) Maaf ya alurnya kecepetan banget, tapi semoga suka;u;

makin ke sini aku makin alay ya, maaf heung;_;

.

.

.

* * *

**Chagiya:**

Terdengar alarm dari telepon genggamnya berbunyi. Dengan mata yang masih tertutup, ia meraba-raba tempat sekitar untuk menemukan sumber kebisingan yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tetapi belum juga ia sempat menemukan yang dicari, suara alarm tersebut telah berhenti berbunyi.

"Hey," seseorang menggoyangkan tubuh Kris pelan, "bangun, hm?"

Kris yang mendengar itu pun langsung terduduk di atas ranjangnya dengan mata yang masih tertutup, "Okay, aku sudah bangun." Sahut Kris sambil menggaruk pipinya yang gatal. Pikirannya masih belum sadar penuh akibat rasa kantuk yang mengilusi alam pikiran.

Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya yang sudah ia hafal karena itulah hal pertama yang dilakukan ketika terbangun di pagi hari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa semangat mengingat hari itu adalah hari Senin. Artinya bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja.

Terdengar suara air yang mengalir dari shower di dalam kamar mandi, menandakan bahwa Kris sedang melakukan rutinitas paginya: mandi dengan air dingin untuk menyegarkan pikiran.

Setelah kira-kira delapan belas menit berlalu, Kris yang masih di dalam kamar mandi pun mengumpat keras ketika dirasa air tidak mengalir lagi ke tubuh, sedangkan shampoo yang sedang digunakan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam mata kirinya. "Tolong ambilkan aku handuk!" ia berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi dengan mata terpejam yang mulai terasa perih, kemudian tak lama dari itu terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. "Masuk! Aku tidak menguncinya."

Orang itu berdehem. Terdengar suara langkah kaki dan cipratan air yang mendekat. "I-ini handukmu." Ucapnya terbata karena melihat pemandangan pria tanpa busana di hadapan.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Kris seraya menggosok matanya dengan handuk yang ada dalam genggaman.

"Sama-sama, chagiya."

Chagiya.

Chagiya.

Chagi—

Okay. Kris mulai menelusuri ingatannya.

Sebutan untuk apakah 'chagiya' tersebut?

Oh, untuk pasangan.

Tapi sejak kapan ia memiliki pasangan?

Sejak setahun yang lalu, mantan terakhirnya adalah orang bernama Chanyeol, lagipula mantan kekasihnya itu memiliki suara berat yang khas yang sangat ia kenali.

Apakah ia tinggal bersama orang lain di rumahnya?

Dan pertanyaan itu pun membuat Kris tertegun.

"YA!" seru Kris lalu melemparkan handuk pada orang di hadapannya. "Siapa kamu?! Dasar penyusup."

Tetapi ketika Kris membuka mata, ia melihat orang itu sedang memunggunginya dengan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajah. "Aku akan menjawab tapi tutup dulu tubuhmu." Katanya malu-malu.

"Tubuh— Oh." Kris baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya tidak dibalut oleh apa pun untuk menutupi area tertentu. "A-ambilkan handukku."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu handukmu ada di mana."

"Dekat kakimu," orang itu berjongkok lalu mengambil kain yang ia asumsikan sebagai handuk, "nah itu." ucap Kris setelah melihat handuk miliknya telah orang asing itu genggam. "Sekarang berikan padaku."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kamu di mana." Kata orang itu masih menutup matanya.

Kris berdecak kesal. "Ya sudah, biar aku yang mengambil. Tapi kamu tetap menutup matamu." Ia pun berjinjit mendekati si orang asing kemudian mengambil handuk tersebut dan melingkarkannya pada pinggang untuk menutupi area pribadi.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Kris, orang yang diajak bicara itu membalikan tubuhnya sambil membuka mata perlahan untuk mengintip penampilan pria bertubuh jangkung di hadapannya, "siapa kamu?"

Ia tersenyum ketika pemandangan yang dilihat aman. "Kenalkan, aku adalah calon pendamping hidupmu!" serunya dengan ceria sambil melompat-lompat.

Kris menatapnya aneh. Dahi dikerutkan, tangan dilipat di dada. "Jangan berkhayal. Kamu harus pergi dari sini." Ia mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan kearoganannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kamu harus."

"Tapi aku ingin mengenal Kris hyung lebih dekat."

Yang disebutkan namanya melenguh terkejut. "Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" tanya Kris dengan nada kesal.

"Soal itu—" terdengar suara telepon berbunyi memotong pembicaraan.

Kris berjalan menuju sumber suara dengan langkah mundur, ia takut si 'penyusup' itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya apabila ia membalikan tubuhnya sekejap saja. Pintu kamar mandi Kris buka lebar agar dapat mengawasi si orang asing yang masih berdiri di tempat sama.

"Hm_?_." gumam Kris dari dalam kamar untuk menjawab telepon, pandangan tak ia lepas pada si orang asing yang sedang menatapnya balik dengan raut wajah polos. "Apa?" ia mengernyitkan kening mendengar ibunya menjelaskan bahwa akan ada seseorang bernama 'Byun Baekhyun' yang datang ke rumah sebagai,

calon pendamping hidupnya.

"Ya Tuhan, **_mom_**! Aku tidak usah dijodohkan— okay okay. Memang ada yang menyusup ke rumahku, tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa," Lalu Kris menjauhkan telepon dari telinganya, "namamu siapa?"

"Aku?" tanya orang yang sedang berdiri di dalam kamar mandi itu sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Duh. Siapa lagi? Memangnya aku segila apa sampai berbicara pada udara?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Akhirnya ia menjawab. Mendengar nama itu pun Kris memejamkan kedua mata erat sambil mendesah lalu menempelkan kembali teleponnya pada telinga. "Iya, dia bernama Byun Baekhyun. Nama yang aneh," dan ia harus menjauhkan telepon dari telinga untuk kedua kalinya karena lengkingan keras dari telepon yang mengatakan bahwa ia harus memperlakukan baik orang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. "Okay, maafkan aku. Dia akan aku perlalukan dengan baik," ucap Kris lalu memutar bola matanya malas, "hm. Bye." Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Ia berjalan mendekati orang bernama Baekhyun tersebut.

Baekhyun berdehem ketika dirasa atmosfer di antara mereka menjadi canggung karena keheningan yang ada di rumah itu. "Jadi?" tanyanya dengan satu alis diangkat.

"Jadi apa?" Kris balik bertanya, ia pun mengangkat satu alisnya karena tidak mau kalah dari Baekhyun.

"Semua sudah jelas, kan? Kamu akan menikahiku, dan aku harus diperlakukan dengan baik." Kata Baekhyun yang kini berani berbicara pada pria tampan di hadapannya dengan percaya diri setelah ia mengasumsikan bahwa ibu Kris sudah menjelaskan pada anak semata wayangnya mengenai kedatangan Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu," Kris mengangguk-angguk, dan Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sekarang kamu boleh keluar." Lanjutnya dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"Tapi aku kan akan tinggal di rumah ini cepat atau lambat."

"Terserah."

"Dan— ah! Aku akan mulai tugasku sekarang. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan, lalu membersihkan tempat tidurmu, dan semua ruangan yang ada di sini!" jelas Baekhyun antusias, membuat Kris menyeringai karena merasa sebuah ide langsung terbesit ke benaknya.

Pembantu rumah.

"Oh, benar juga. Kamu boleh tinggal di sini," ucap Kris dengan sebuah senyum paksanya sambil membelai rambut Baekhyun lembut, "tinggal di sini dan bersihkan rumahku, okay? Karena ibuku sudah memecat semua pembantu dan kamu bisa menjadi penggantinya. Tapi mungkin untuk sementara." Kemudian ia pergi ke arah ruangan yang menyimpan beratus-ratus stel pakaian mahalnya. Kris pikir tidak ada salahnya membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tinggal di rumahnya hanya sampai sore hari.

Ia terus tersenyum puas memikirkan betapa pintar dirinya memiliki ide cemerlang tersebut sambil memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakan di hari Senin itu ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya, "Kris?"

"Ya?" sahut Kris di tengah-tengah lagu yang sedang disenandungkan sambil masih melihat-lihat pakaian dari rak besar di sekelilingnya. Menandakan bahwa _mood-_nya sedang sangat baik.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu bahwa tadi aku berusaha masuk ke dalam rumahmu dan membunyikan bel, tapi kamu sepertinya tidak mendengar. Jadi aku menggunakan otak cerdasku dengan memecahkan kaca jendela rumahmu dan masuk."

Kris berusaha untuk tidak merobek kain pakaian yang ada dalam genggaman karena suasana hatinya hancur seketika.

.

.

Pelipisnya dipijat dengan mata yang terpejam. Kris sedang memikirkan kejadian pagi itu yang membuat kepalanya serasa akan meledak. Jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, ia tidak pernah bertemu orang bernama Byun Baekhyun di dalam hidupnya. Bahkan mendengar namanya pun tidak, maka dari itu ia pikir nama 'Baekhyun' itu agak terdengar aneh.

"Kris?"

Ia tidak menjawab karena masih terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Kris Wu."

"Bagaimana kalau ada seseorang yang mengaku-aku sebagai," Kris berdehem, "kekasihmu lalu mengajak menikah, kamu mau melakukan apa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya tanpa mengindahkan panggilan untuknya.

"Huh?"

Kris berdecak kesal. "Lupakan. Ya Tuhan, ibuku memang gila. Dari mana ia mendapatkan orang itu? memangnya orang itu membayar berapa pada ibuku?"

"M-maaf, tapi kita sedang membicarakan apa?"

"Orang itu. Byun Baekhyun. Lagipula kenapa harus aku? Bagaimana dengan— ah, benar! Reputasiku!" Kris menutupi wajahnya sambil mendesah, "Joonmyun, tolong batalkan semua pertemuan yang harus aku hadiri untuk hari ini, dan siapkan—"

"Mmm, mengenai itu," orang bernama Joonmyun itu menggigit bibirnya, "ibumu mengatakan bahwa kamu telah diberhentikan dari bekerja dan…" ia tidak berani untuk melanjutkan kata-kata tersebut karena Kris sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menyeramkan.

"Joonmyun-a," Kris menjilat bibirnya, "kita ini teman dari kecil. Dan aku sangat meminta tolong padamu untuk membujuk ibuku supaya ia memperkerjakan aku lagi karena ini pasti ada kaitannya dengan perjodohan itu."

"S-sebenarnya ibumu mengatakan bahwa aku yang akan menggantikan posisi—" Joonmyun menelan ludahnya ketika terlihat Kris sedang memelototi, "sebaiknya aku pergi dulu. Nanti akan aku jelaskan lagi." Dengan itu ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan langkah kaki yang cepat, lalu keluar dari ruang kerja Kris.

.

.

Saat itu, tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika hujan lebat sedang melanda kota tesibuk di negara Korea. Baekhyun berjalan tanpa tujuan di jalan sepi pada malam hari. Ia baru saja diusir dari tempat tinggal yang ia sewa akibat masalah yang selalu menyulitkannya: ekonomi. Uang dari hasil tiga pekerjaan yang dilakukan tetap tidak dapat melunasi seluruh hutangnya, bahkan setelah ia memutuskan berhenti dari sekolah untuk meringankan masalah ekonomi yang menjerat pun tetap hutang-hutang tersebut tidak lepas dari hidupnya.

Mungkin semua itu berawal dari kematian ibunya yang menyebabkan keluarga yang dimiliki menjadi hancur mengingat sang ayah sangat bergantung pada orang terkasihnya tersebut. Ayahnya telah memutuskan untuk menyusul kepergian ibunya dengan menggantung diri di dalam kamar, disaksikan oleh Baekyun yang pada saat itu masih berumur dua belas tahun.

Tapi ia telah beranjak dewasa dan mengambil seluruh cobaan tersebut sebagai pelajaran hidupnya.

Langkah terhenti, serta lamunanannya buyar dalam sekejap ketika terdengar seseorang berteriak meminta tolong dari ujung jalan. Baekhyun masih membeku di tempat untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Tolong! Seseorang tolong aku!" dan ternyata benar. Terdengar teriakan yang meminta tolong dengan nada pasrah. Mungkin orang itu sedang dirampok dengan pisau yang ditodongkan sebagai ancaman. Atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk sedang terjadi pada orang itu. Baekhyun membayangkan hal-hal ngeri tersebut dengan ekspresi ketakutannya, ia langsung berlari ke sumber teriakan untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Manis, kamu tidak boleh membuat gaduh di sini." Ucap salah seorang pria yang mengerubuni wanita di hadapan mereka dengan tangan yang membekap mulut wanita malang itu.

"Benar, lebih baik kamu memuaskan kami." Kata pria lain yang juga mengerubuni wanita itu, kemudian terlihat beberapa di antara mereka mulai membuka pakaian, sedangkan pria lainnya sibuk memegangi si wanita yang meronta. Terdengar gelak tawa menggema di jalan sepi sana. Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya membelalak saat memandang pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia ingin sekali menolong si wanita, jadi ia pun berseru, "Hentikan!"

Suaranya begitu tegas sehingga apa yang telah ia serukan benar-benar terjadi. Kejadian menakutkan di hadapannya terhenti begitu saja hanya karena sebuah suara yang mengganggu.

Tetapi hentian tersebut hanya menjadi jeda yang singkat karena begitu Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa pun, mereka langsung melanjutkan tawa yang tertunda.

"Oh, lihat siapa yang sedang berlagak menjadi pahlawan di sini."

Lalu yang selanjutnya ia dengar adalah suara tawa lagi dan guyuran hujan.

"Pergi, atau kami akan melakukan hal yang bisa membahayakanmu."

"A-aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian melepaskan dia!" ditunjuknya seorang wanita yang sedang menangis dengan mulut terbekap oleh sebuah tangan besar.

Salah seorang pria di sana terlihat menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menilai, kemudian ia berkata, "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin uangnya saja," ia mengambil sebuah tas hitam berukuran sedang yang tergeletak di tanah, "dan tentu sebuah bonus tubuh indahnya."

"Kalian sudah mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau," Baekhyun melirik tas hitam yang ada di dalam genggaman si pria, "jadi lepaskan wanita itu."

Yang diajak bicara hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah, asal kamu harus menggantikan dia."

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja didengar. Tetapi ia tetap merespon, "Baiklah."

Mereka menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melepaskan wanita malang yang menggigil kedinginan dan ketakutan itu. Baekhyun meraih tubuh si wanita yang hendak jatuh karena berjalan dengan limbung.

"Cepat pergi dari sini."

"Siapa namamu?" bisik wanita tersebut.

"Baekhyun," ia berkedip, "Byun Baekhyun."

"Terima kasih, Baekhyun. Aku akan kembali bersama polisi."

Baekhyun hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Segerombolan pria itu terlihat kesal melihat diskusi kecil yang Baekhyun dan si wanita lakukan. "Ya ya! cepat. Ada apa lagi? Jangan pernah mencoba untuk kabur."

"Aku berhutang budi padamu." Itulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya sebelum berlari menjauh menuju kantor polisi.

.

.

Pintu kayu jati itu ia banting dengan keras sehingga terbuka lebar dan menampilkan seorang wanita yang sedang duduk manis di balik meja dengan secangkir teh dalam genggaman. "Oh, Kris? Tidak biasanya kamu mengunjungiku." Kemudian menyimpan cangkir tersebut ke atas meja dan berjalan mendekati buah hatinya yang kini sudah tumbuh besar.

"**_Mom_****, ****_please_**_._ Jangan berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

Wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibu Kris itu tertawa sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagaiman apanya?" tanya Kris masih merasa geram.

"Baekhyun. Anak itu lucu, kan? Aku pikir juga begitu ketika pertama kali melihatnya." Lalu menatap langi-langit ruangan di sana sambil membayangkan wajah Baekhyun yang menurutnya menggemaskan.

"Sama sekali tidak. Dia itu mengganggu, dan pagi ini dia sudah menghancurkan kaca jendela rumahku. Bagus."

"Pasti karena kamu tidak membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Aku tidak akan pernah membukakan pintu untuknya."

"Kris."

"Mom."

Ia mendesah lalu meraih tangan Kris untuk diajak duduk di kursi yang dekat dengan mereka. "Aku itu berhutang budi padanya, dan mungkin dapat dikatakan sudah menghancurkan sebagian hidupnya."

Kris menepis tangan ibunya. "Bukan aku yang berhutang, lalu kenapa harus aku yang dikorbankan?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki apa pun selain kamu, Kris." Ia menangkup wajah Kris dengan kedua tangan mungilnya lalu memandang pria bertubuh jangkung itu dengan wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi kali ini." Kris menatap ibunya dengan ekspresi datar. "Bagaimana dengan uang?" usulnya dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Dia bukan orang yang seperti itu." Lalu menjilat bibir. "Kris, sayangku yang **manis. ****_Please_**? Hm?" Kris mengalihkan pandangan pada rak buku di sampingnya. "Aku sudah tua dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan—"

"Okay, okay. Aku harus melakukan apa?"

"Perlakukan dia dengan baik." Sahutnya lalu tersenyum manis.

Kris memicingkan matanya lalu bertanya, "Hanya itu, kan?"

Yang ditanya menggelengkan kepala kemudian menjawab, "Dan menikahinya. Lalu kalian akan hidup bahagia selamanya!" ia bertepuk tangan dengan riang sambil membayangkan bagaimana anak satu-satunya itu berkeluarga.

Kris berdehem kemudian bangkit dari duduk. "Aku mungkin akan menikahinya," Ibu Kris tersenyum, "tapi soal kebahagiaan tidak dapat aku janjikan." Lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang masam.

"Kris, bukankah dia lucu, hm? Akuilah, dan kalian pasti akan hidup bahagia. Aku jamin itu!"

Ia berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam kenopnya "_Mom_, demi terserang demam tinggi, menurutku orang itu jauh sekali dari kata lucu."

.

.

"B-baekhyun-ssi, tolong ambilkan selimut lagi." Tangan Kris dilayangkan dengan jari telunjuknya yang bergetar dan di arahkan pada sebuah lemari di dalam kamarnya.

"Okay!" seru Baekhyun lalu berjalan ke arah lemari yang dimaksud Kris. "Selimut yang mana?" tanyanya ketika masih mencari kain selimut yang dimaksud. "Aku tidak menemukan selimut, yang ada hanya kain-kain biasa— oh! Apa ini?" kening Baekhyun mengernyit menatap benda yang digenggam.

Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan sesuatu dengan tangan diacungkan sangat tinggi agar Kris yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur dapat melihatnya.

Mata Kris langsung terbelalak ketika mengenali benda apa yang ada dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Y-ya ya!" ia menyingkap selimut tebal nan halusnya kemudian melompat ke arah Baekhyun. "Ini buku panduan— mmm iya buku panduan, untuk masalah bisnis. Ha-ha." Jelasnya dengan napas tersengal lalu tertawa hambar setelah merebut sebuah buku dari tangan Baekhyun.

Kris menyebut buku bertuliskan 'Playboy' yang dicetak besar pada sampulnya itu sebuah buku panduan.

"Oooh." Baekhyun mengangguk-anggukan kepala, seolah ia mengerti pada apa yang baru saja Kris katakan padanya. "Chagiya, bukankah kamu sedang sakit?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi polos.

Hening.

Kris berkedip dan, "Oh— aw. Ah!" tiba-tiba memegangi keningnya yang bersimbah keringat. "Baekhyun-ssi aku sakit dan kedinginan." Ucap Kris dengan ekspresi kesakitannya sambi sesekali melirik Baekhyun.

"O-oh, bagaimana ini, tunggu sebentar." Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi lemari di hadapannya dengan panik untuk menemukan hal yang dicari: selimut. "Sepertinya… selimutmu tidak ada."

"Kalau begitu buatkan aku makanan atau lakukan apa pun yang dapat membuatmu jauh-jauh dariku." Kata Kris setengah frustasi. "Ya Tuhan, bagaimana aku demam hanya karena berkunjung ke rumah ibuku?"

Baekhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Kris lalu membuka pintu lemari yang ada di dapur. "Mungkin karena hujan." Sahutnya setengah berteriak.

Ah, benar.

Mungkin karena hujan dan udara dingin membuatnya sakit. Kris mengangguk-angguk pada kemungkinan yang ada dalam pikirannya. "Bisa kamu buatkan aku bubur? Tenggorokanku sakit jika menelan sesuatu yang agak keras."

"Okay— hm, tapi tidak ada makanan sama sekali di dalam lemari."

"Apa?" suara Kris semakin dekat dengan pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada— Ah!" ia terkejut ketika berbalik karena merasa ada aura tubuh lain di dekatnya, tetapi untung karena refleks Kris baik, tubuh Baekhyun yang hampir mendarat ke atas lantai itu ditangkapnya.

Dan Kris pikir apabila orang lain melihat posisinya antara Baekhyun, mereka pasti langsung teringatkan pada salah satu adegan serial televisi bodoh yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Apa yang kamu lihat?" tanya Kris dengan Baekhyun yang masih ia tahan tubuhnya.

Terdengar Baekhyun tertawa dengan nada yang sangat indah untuk didengar, kemudian memeluk tubuh jangkung di hadapannya tanpa ragu. "Aku selalu ingin mengetahui rasanya memeluk orang bertubuh tinggi."

Itu pun membuat jantung Kris berdebar lebih kencang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Ya!" didorongnya tubuh Baekhyun sehingga membuat orang berambut coklat kemerahan itu terjatuh.

Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan. "Kenapa? Kamu mulai suka padaku, ya?" tanyanya masih terduduk di lantai sambil menatap Kris curiga, ia menahan senyum ketika ada sedikit jeda sebelum Kris menjawab.

Yang ditanya mendengus kesal. "Mustahil aku menyukai orang sepertimu, kamu bukan tipeku sama sekali."

"Oh, begitu ya. Memangnya tipemu itu seperti apa?" kemudian berdiri tegak menghadap Kris lalu melangkah untuk mendekat. Nadanya begitu erotis sehingga membuat Kris harus menelan ludah paksa, tetapi ia tetap berusaha terlihat tenang. Wajah tetap memasang ekspresi yang sama, hanya saja pikirannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang wajah tenang tersebut tunjukkan. "Tipeku itu orang yang benar-benar bukan sepertimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu itu menyebalkan, dan aku tidak menyukaimu sama sekali."

.

.

"Hmmm, Baekhyun-ssi. Aku mencintaimu." Kris memejamkan matanya sambil mengunyah makanan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mulut. Ia terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak akan dimengerti oleh manusia biasa dengan wajah berseri-serinya.

"Aku juga, _chagiyaaa_."

Kris tersedak butiran nasi yang sedang ditelan. "Jangan memanggilku seperti itu." ucapnya di sela-sela kegiatan memukul dada agar berhenti tersedak. Baekhyun terus menatap mangkuk berisikan makanan yang ia buat untuk Kris. Bibir dijilat, ia menatap pemandangan lezat di hadapannya dengan tatapan tergoda.

Diambilnya segelas air mineral oleh Kris, lalu ia meneguk air segar tersebut, dan lanjut menghabiskan makanan yang ada di mangkuknya.

Merasa ada sepasang bola mata mengarah kepadanya, Kris menengadahkan kepala untuk mencari asal si tatapan. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya ragu-ragu dengan sendok yang masih melayang di depan mulut.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

"Yakin?"

Kepalanya dianggukan pelan.

"Okay, kalau begitu." Tetapi Kris tidak sempat menyuapkan sesendok makanan yang tangannya sedang pegangi. Seseorang mencekal tangan tersebut. "Jangan," ucap Baekhyun masih menggenggam tangan Kris yang sedang memegangi sendok.

"Baekhyun-ssi—" jantung berdebar kencang ketika Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kris. Ludah ditelan, mata dikerjapan berkali-kali saat ia dapat merasakan hembusan napas orang bertubuh mungil di hadapannya.

"Aku ajsndknjs—" kata Baekhyun di sela-sela mengunyah makanannya, setelah merebut sesuap makanan yang ada pada sendok Kris. "—ternyata ajndaksjn." Kemudian tersenyum dengan mulut digembungkan karena terdapat banyak makanan di dalamnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk Kris mencerna apa yang baru saja Baekhyun lakukan padanya. Ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun hendak mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dan entah mengapa itu membuat ia merasa sedikit kecewa karena tebakannya meleset.

Kecewa.

Tunggu.

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Membuang jauh-jauh perasaan yang seharusnya tidak boleh hadir ke dalam pikirannya. Lagi pula, kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa hanya karena Baekhyun tidak menciumnya?

Alis Kris saling bertaut, otaknya berusaha mengerti apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Apa? Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan berbicara dengan bahasa alienmu."

Tenggorokannya menggeliat ketika ia menelan makanan yang telah dikunyah menjadi lebih halus, Baekhyun mengambil segelas air mineral yang tersimpan di dekat Kris. "Aku lapar sekali, dan ternyata masakanku enak." Lalu mendesah lega setelah keinginannya untuk mencicipi masakan sendiri terpenuhi.

Mata Kris tak henti memandang aneh orang di hadapannya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti Baekhyun.

Tapi bukankah semua hal di dunia ini diciptakan dan terjadi karena memiliki alasan tertentu?

.

.

Sebuah desahan keluar dari mulut Kris. Merasa bosan karena biasanya pada jam seperti ini ia akan melakukan pekerjaan penting di kantor, bergelut dengan kertas penuh tulisan, dan lain-lain. Suhu tubuhnya langsung turun setelah perut terisi oleh makanan lezat yang dibuat oleh Baekhyun. Sehingga demam yang sempat membuatnya menderita itu hilang begitu saja.

Detik ke sepuluh Kris memikirkan hal apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengusir rasa bosannya, ia berdiri kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang melihat-lihat koleksi DVD-nya.

"Aku bosan." Kata Kris singkat sambil mengamati figur Baekhyun yang sedang membungkuk dari belakang sehingga memperlihatkan bagian sensual tubuhnya. Mungkin apabila Kris tidak terlalu keras kepala dengan terus menolak kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, maka sekarang ia telah melakukan hal yang sama seperti hal yang ia lakukan pada mantan kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Menerjangnya, menikmati setiap inci kulit halus milik Baekhyun, dan—

"Aku juga." Fantasi indah milik Kris kandas begitu saja hanya karena sebuah kalimat masuk ke dalam otaknya melalui pendengaran.

"A-apa?" tanya Kris gugup setelah berhasil mengatur kembali pikirannya pada pikiran yang lebih normal dan bersih. Ia berdehem agar suaranya terdengar lebih baik jika diharuskan merespon perkataan Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku juga bosan, mungkin kita dapat bermain monopoli." Usul Baekhyun yang disahut "Dari mana kita mendapatkan permainannya?" oleh Kris.

Terlihat bibirnya disunggingkan dan mengukir sebuah senyuman. Baekhyun menarik lengan Kris untuk menuntun pria jangkung itu ke sebuah ruangan yang bahkan sang pemilik rumah pun tidak pernah memasukinya. Dan Kris memang tidak pernah ingin tahu. Pintu tua berukiran floral itu dibuka oleh sepasang tangan mungil. Kaki Baekhyun lah yang pertama kali diinjakan pada lantai kayu usang sana, ia mulai berjalan pelan menuju di mana permainan monopoli usang milik Kris tersimpan.

"Aku tidak ingat memiliki ini dulu." Kata Kris menghilangkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menatap aneh sebuah balok sedang yang ada di tangan Baekhyun.

"Mungkin kamu sudah terlalu lama tidak memainkannya."

"Dari mana kamu mengetahui ruangan ini?" tanyanya sambil melihat ke sekeliling. Di ruangan tersebut tersimpan banyak barang-barang yang ia asumsikan adalah barang masa kecil dan barang yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Debu melapisi seluruh benda mati yang ada di dalamnya. Ia sedikit terbatuk ketika merasa sesak oleh debu yang mengkontaminasi udara.

"Aku kan akan tinggal di sini, jadi aku harus tahu seluruh ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah!" sahut Baekhyun dengan berseru ceria, menampakan wajah berserinya. Kris tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya masih tergenggam dengan tangan milik Baekhyun. Di antara mereka bahkan tidak ada yang melonggarkan genggaman tersebut sama sekali.

"Terserah." Kemudian menarik tangan yang jarinya masih ditautkan dengan jari tangan Baekhyun untuk dilepaskan, dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Baekhyun menatap kecewa punggung besar yang menjauhinya itu. Merasa bahwa usahanya untuk mendekati Kris cukup sulit, tetapi ia yakin bahwa ia akan mendapatkan orang yang ia sukai itu. Atau dapat dikatakan, orang yang menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

"Chagiya, Tunggu!" seru Baekhyun sambil berlari riang mengejar orang yang ia serukan namanya. Pakaian Kris ia tarik setelah berhasil mengejar pria yang berjalan dengan langkah besar itu. "Tunggu aku, kamu tahu kan aku tidak memiliki kaki sejenjang kakimu."

Bola mata Kris diputar malas. Ia tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Yang jelas hari ini aku tidak mau bosan." Ucap Kris tanpa memedulikan perkataan Baekhyun. Mereka sedang menuruni tangga yang menuntun ke taman besar nan asri di halaman belakang rumah mewah itu.

.

.

Baekhyun melenguh terkejut ketika mendapati Kris yang sedang mencuri **_uang _**nya diam-diam. Langsung dipukulnya tangan besar itu, ia memicingkan mata karena merasa terkhianati.

Saat itu di siang hari menjelang sore, mereka sedang bermain monopoli yang papan permainannya di dapatkan dari gudang. Angin berhembus ke wajah mereka, membuat rambut mereka menari-nari menggelitik kulit. Baekhyun berbaring dengan kepala yang disanggakan pada telapak tangan, sikutnya ia tumpu pada rumput. Sedangkan Kris hanya duduk biasa, kakinya tersilang di atas rerumputan hijau tamannya.

Mereka berdua tidak memedulikan tanah dan dedaunan yang dapat mengotori pakaian atau tubuh, karena saat itu yang ada di pikiran hanyalah bersenang-senang agar rasa bosan dapat menghilang.

"Curang! Pantas saja uangku selalu habis." Kata Baekhyun kemudian memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah cemberut, membuat ia terlihat lucu. Tangan dilipat di dada, kepala dipalingkan dari Kris.

Gelak tawa khasnya terdengar mengudara di taman itu. Kris harus memegangi perutnya yang sakit akibat tertawa terlalu banyak dan puas setelah melihat wajah lucu Baekhyun. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal jahil lagi, dan semua kerinduan untuk melakukan hal-hal tersebut pun ia lampiaskan pada permainan monopoli yang sedang dimainkan.

"Jangan tertawa terus!" Baekhyun berdiri. Kedua tangan ia simpan di pinggang sebagai bahasa tubuh bahwa emosinya memuncak, tapi oh, ia tidak benar-benar merasa marah atas perbuatan Kris. Baekhyun bahkan merasa senang karena ia dapat melihat bagaimana wajah dingin Kris akhirnya memperlihatkan sisi lain. Sisi positif.

"Tapi—" Kris tertawa, "kamu bodoh—" masih tertawa, kemudian tawa itu pun benar-benar meledak. Sama seperti kesabaran Baekhyun.

Kris berteriak ketika seseorang menggelitiki bagian sensitifnya: pinggang dan bagian di sekitar perut. "Y-ya! Baekhyun-_ssi._" Ia pun tertawa sejadi-jadinya serta berusaha mengambil napas di sela-sela tawa. "Hentikan," masih tertawa dengan napas yang pendek.

Baekhyun juga ikut tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Kris yang benar-benar konyol, ia melanjutkan aksi balas dendam tersebut. "Tidak akan." Sahutnya, ia masih menggelitiki Kris. Dua tawa bahagia terurai di taman itu. Cahaya matahari menyindari kedua tubuh mereka.

Kris terbaring di atas rumput, tangannya berusaha menghentikan aksi Baekhyun tetapi sulit karena merasa tidak bertenaga akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Mata terpejam, kaki meronta. Hal itu tidak membuat Baekhyun terjatuh meski ia sedang duduk di atas paha Kris.

"Kyaaaaa!" teriak Baekhyun histeris ketika Kris mencengkram keras lengannya. Ia berusaha untuk melarikan diri, tetapi sulit. Karena pria bertubuh jangkung itu sekarang memeluk tubuh Baekhyun kencang, sehingga yang dipeluk tidak akan dengan mudah kabur dan Kris juga dapat melakukan balas dendamnya.

Tetapi karena terlalu kelelahan dan lengah, Baekhyun dapat terlepas dari pelukan Kris kemudian berlari menjauhinya. Untuk kedua kali ia berteriak kencang ketika terlihat dari kejauhan Kris berlari untuk mengejarnya. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak harus takut pada Kris dan histeris seperti itu, hanya saja otaknya selalu memerintah untuk berteriak apabila seseorang mengejarnya karena merasa panik.

Mata langsung terarah pada selang air yang tergeletak di dekat semak-semak, ia mengambil selang tersebut setelah memutar kerannya. Air tersembur, otak jahil Baekhyun sedang bekerja sangat baik, maka ia arahkan selang itu pada Kris. Membuat yang disiram itu menghentikan larinya kemudian menutup wajah untuk menghalau air masuk ke dalam mata.

"Baekhyun-_ssi_, hentikan!" dengan mata terpejam Kris mulai kembali berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian merebut sebuah silinder yang ia asumsikan sebagai selang air dari tangan Baekhyun.

Lagi. Baekhyun berteriak histeris saat Kris menyiramnya. Mereka berdua kini benar-benar basah kuyup, membuat kaos yang dipakai pun mencetak jelas gambaran tubuh mereka. Baekhyun terjatuh. Kini giliran Kris menyerang orang yang sedang tertawa lemas dan terbaring di bawahnya.

Hanya tawa.

Tawa.

Dan tawa yang dapat didengar saat itu.

Tangan Kris disimpan di samping kepala Baekhyun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Tetesan air dari rambutnya jatuh ke kening Baekhyun. Tawa semakin reda, dan reda. Tergantikan oleh deru napas cepat karena kelelahan sehabis berlari dan bercanda.

Ditatapnya manik mata Baekhyun dalam. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk mendekatkan wajah pada Baekhyun. Entah mengapa saat itu Kris pikir wajah Baekhyun sangat terlihat indah, apalagi dibantu oleh cahaya matahari yang memantulkan sinar ke tubuh basahnya.

Baekhyun pun berpikir bahwa Kris sangat terlihat sempurna. Ia dapat melihat tubuh kekar pria yang sedang menatapnya itu dari balik kain pakaian Kris yang basah.

Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Kris menangkup pipi Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia memejamkan mata, dan dengan jantung yang berdebar kencang, perlahan bibirnya didekatkan pada bibir Baekhyun, lalu—

Cipratan ludah Baekhyun menyembur wajah Kris karena sebuah bersin keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja.

"Sepertinya aku flu."

.

.

Alas kaki ditapakan ke lantai, ia berkacak pinggang lalu berjalan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Alis bertaut, bibir sedikit dimajukan sambil menggaruk-garuk dagu yang tidak gatal, menandakan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Sepertinya aku harus membicarakan ini lagi pada ibuku." Katanya setelah menyimpan tubuh di atas sofa besar yang empuk di ruang televisi. Kris masih tidak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa ia benar-benar sedang dijodohkan oleh ibunya pada seseorang yang tidak sama sekali ia kenal. Pada orang asing bernama 'Byun Baekhyun'.

Ia juga tidak dapat menerima bahwa Baekhyun memang memiliki sesuatu yang membuatnya merasakan hal beda.

Kata hati kecilnya berkata bahwa ia tidak keberatan apabila perjodohan itu dilakukan, hanya Kris tidak mau mengakui hal tersebut.

"Apa lagi yang harus dibicarakan? Semuanya sudah jelas." Baekhyun membawa semangkuk besar jagung brondong yang telah ia buat atas saran Kris, karena ia berkata bahwa menonton film bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan apabila tidak ditemani oleh jagung brondong.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak menyukaimu?" balas Kris dengan kalimat tanya, lalu mengambil mangkuk besar yang dibawa oleh Baekhyun, dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Ia meraup segenggam jagung brondong dengan tangan kanannya.

Wajah Baekhyun ditolehkan pada Kris, tak lupa menampangkan sebuah ekspresi ceria yang sama. "Kamu pasti akan menyukaiku. Percaya itu." kemudian ia pun ikut meraup jagung berondong menggunakan tangan kanannya, ada sebagian juga yang dimasukan ke dalam mulut. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin."

Kris memicingkan matanya. Ia memandang Baekhyun penuh selidik dan kecurigaan. Merasa tidak ingin terlalu percaya dan luluh begitu saja pada orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu. Pada orang yang berkulit cerah, mulus, dan lembut. Tak lupa bibir merah tipis yang terus menggoda untuk dicicipi. Lekuk tubuh indah, serta lehernya yang sangat terlihat—

"Chagiya?"

Yang dipanggil sedikit tersentak karena keterkejutan, ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali untuk menyadarkan diri dari pikiran yang akan memimpinnya menuju hal tidak baik. "Y-ya?"

"Kamu—" kening Baekhyun dikerutkan, "—kenapa memandangku seperti itu tadi?"

Kris berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja ke perasaannya, kemudian membenarkan posisi sandaran pada sofa. "Aku mencurigaimu."

Kening Baekhyun masih dikerutkan, tetapi setelah itu sebuah senyum menggantikan ekspresi kebingungannya tersebut seraya memasukan sekeping DVD ke dalam pemutarnya, lalu menekan tombol **_play_**. "Aku yang seharusnya mencurigaimu." Kata Baekhyun, tidak memedulikan film yang termainkan di layar kaca televisi enam puluh inci di hadapannya. Kepala ditolehkan pada Kris, begitu juga dengan yang sedang ditatapi: kepala Kris menghadap ke Baekhyun. "Kamu," Baekhyun merayap di atas sofa untuk mendekati Kris, "mulai menyukaiku?" tanyanya polos dengan mata dibulatkan.

Tetapi entah mengapa kata yang pertama kali muncul ketika Kris mendengar kalimat tersebut adalah 'erotis'.

"Tidak," Jantungnya berdebar kencang, dan ia pikir itu aneh, "tentu saja tidak." Kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi yang memperlihatkan adegan film di mana seorang pria sedang berlari kencang untuk menghindari kejaran kekasih **_psycho_**-nya. Hal itu pun membuat Kris menelan ludah paksa karena tiba-tiba merasa takut akan sesuatu buruk dapat menimpa dirinya: bagaimana jika Baekhyun itu ternyata hanya orang gila yang terobsesi padanya, bagaimana jika Baekhyun berencana untuk memperkosanya lalu setelah itu dimutilasi, bagaimana jika Baekhyun akan membunuhnya di malam hari ketika ia sedang lengah, bagaimana jika—

Tanpa sadar Kris menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Ia takut akan hal-hal negatif yang ada di pikirannya itu benar-benar dapat terjadi.

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, lalu mulai mmemfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada televisi di hadapan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang terus meliriknya dari samping.

.

.

Ketika Kris membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapati langit ruangan yang sedang dipandangi itu kekurangan cahaya. Jadi tangannya merayap di atas meja untuk menggapai sebuah **_remote_**, kemudian menekan tombol berwarna biru yang membuat ruangan gelap tersebut menjadi terang oleh cahaya lampu.

Pandangan diedarkan ke sekitar, matanya harus dikerjapkan berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan pengelihatan dari terangnya ruangan. Ia ingat sekali bahwa ia sedang menonton sebuah film dari koleksi DVD-nya yang dipilih oleh Baekhyun.

"Akhirnya rumah ini tenang," Ia menghembuskan napas lega. Merasa akhirnya ketenangan akan kembali untuk menemaninya lagi setelah sempat terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang pria asing. Kris pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air mineral karena merasa haus. Bagaimana tidak kering tenggorokannya apabila ia telah menghabiskan setengah mangkuk besar jagung brondong lalu terlelap di tengah-tengah film tanpa sekali pun meminum air.

Hanya dalam beberapa detik, satu gelas air mineral yang ada dalam genggaman Kris habis dengan satu tegukan. Ia menyeka sebagian air yang mengalir ke dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pikiran membuatnya merasa aneh.

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja, kan?

"Baekhyun?" Kris menyimpan gelas yang ada dalam genggamannya ke atas meja terdekat, perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur. Tatapannya terus menelusuri setiap sudut di rumah. Ia bahkan memeriksa atap hanya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau ternyata Baekhyun memang gila. Di dalam kamar mandi, lemari pakaian, **_bathtub_**. Tetapi tetap Kris tidak mendapati Baekhyun di dalam rumahnya.

Sebuah jaket kulit ditarik kasar dari atas ranjangnya. Kris membuka laci yang berisikan banyak aksesoris, kemudian mengambil asal sebuah jam tangan mahal, dan memasukan handphone ke dalam sakunya.

Saat itu sebenarnya langit belum benar-benar menampakan kegelapannya. Mungkin karena suara guntur dan rintik-rintik air hujan kecil yang membasahi dedaunan di kebun rumahnya membuat Kris menganggap bahwa hari sudah larut.

Ia mengeluarkan mobil mewah hitam kesayangannya dari dalam bagasi di rumah untuk dikendarai, karena mungkin Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa memberikan informasi terlebih dahulu padanya. Hujan membuat ia lebih sulit melihat jelas lingkungan kota dari kaca mobil, dan Kris takut akan hal-hal buruk yang dapat menimpa—

Pedal gas rem diinjak spontan olehnya.

Mengapa.

Mengapa.

Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus mencari Baekhyun? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa senang apabila Baekhyun ternyata benar-benar pergi?

Kris mendesah kesal, ia menggenggam erat helaian rambutnya karena merasa frustasi. Merasa frustasi pada perasaan dirinya yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh: khawatir pada orang asing yang mengaku-aku sebagai calon pendamping hidupnya. Yang baru ia kenal pagi itu.

Tapi bagaimana jika Baekhyun hanya pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari makanan kemudian dirampok dan yang terburuk adalah si perampok itu melakukan tindakan asusila terhadapnya?

Atau bahkan lebih buruk.

Tapi.

Tapi.

Tapi kenapa Kris harus memikirkan itu? Ia seharusnya tidak mengkhawatirkan Baekhyun, kan?

… benar, kan?

Kris membanting setir untuk memutar arah, kemudian melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah. Ia berusaha menghilangkan sebagian hatinya yang menjerit gelisah karena kehilangan Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun rasa bosannya ternyata dapat hilang apabila Baekhyun berada di dekatnya, berada di dalam rumahnya. Dan Kris pikir ia tidak terlalu keberatan apabila Baekhyun tinggal di dalam rumahnya untuk beberapa hari lagi.

Ya, hanya untuk beberapa hari lalu ia dapat mengusir orang itu dan mendapatkan ketenangan lagi.

Untuk kedua kali di hari yang sama Kris tersenyum senang karena merasa sangat cerdas dengan ide cemerlangnya itu.

Atau mungkin tersenyum senang karena ia akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun lagi.

.

.

"Baekhyun menghilang, dan aku ingin dia kembali." kata Kris santai. Ia kini sedang duduk di atas sebuah kursi empuk sambil bersandar tenang, tidak menyadari bahwa ibunya yang mendengar kalimat singkat tersebut langsung terbelalak.

Sepulang dari perjalanan 'mencari Baekhyun' nya yang singkat, ia kembali ke rumah hanya untuk menyeduh secangkir kopi dan bersinggah, setelah itu memutuskan untuk memberi informasi pada ibunya bahwa Baekhyun telah menghilang.

"Kris Wu," ibu Kris memejamkan mata untuk meredam amarah, "menghilang apa maksudmu?"

Yang ditanya menelan ludah, ia berpikir bahwa ibunya itu sangat terlihat seram apabila memberi tatapan seram seperti apa yang sedang dilakukan. Tetapi Kris tetap berusaha terlihat santai. "Dia— entahlah. Mungkin dia bosan denganku, tapi aku pikir perjodohan ini tidak ada salahnya. Dan aku ingin dia kembali."

"Dia tidak ada di sini, lagipula apa yang kamu lakukan padanya? Mengapa ia pergi?"

"Dia mmm," Kris memikirkan alasan tepat mengenai kepergian Baekhyun yang mendadak tersebut, "pokoknya aku ingin dia kembali, jadi aku boleh kan menggunakan pegaiwai di kantor untuk mencarikan—"

Suara dentuman keras meja yang dipukul oleh sebuah tangan mengejutkannya. Kris tersentak ketika untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup ia melihat sang ibu diliputi emosi besar.

"Keluar," ia menunjuk sebuah pintu dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya, "jangan pernah memunculkan dirimu sebelum Baekhyun dapat ditemukan." Desisnya kesal.

.

.

Kris menghembuskan napas panjang karena merasa gelisah. Pikirannya kini hanya mengacu pada Baekhyun, dan tentu kehilangannya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Baekhyun meninggalkannya begitu saja, padahal mereka telah sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baik. Bahkan sangat baik: Ia hampir lupa diri dan melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak dilakukan pada Baekhyun.

Kepala dipukul berkali-kali. Kris baru menyadari betapa bodoh dirinya karena tidak menyadari sejak awal bahwa ia memang mulai **_sedikit_** menyukai Baekhyun. Menyukai orang asing yang berjiwa kekanak-kanakan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Dan itu pun membuatnya merasa terbebani.

Ia merasa terbebani karena perasaan aneh di hatinya yang sudah lama tidak hadir.

Kembali, Kris mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Baekhyun benar-benar telah membuatnya merasakan hal-hal aneh tersebut kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Hal aneh yang disebut dengan ciri-ciri orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

Dalam kurang dari dua puluh empat jam.

.

.

Burung berkicauan. Sinar matahari menusuk pengelihatannya, membuat ia mau tak mau harus memunggungi jendela dan berpindah posisi. Ramalan cuaca mengatakan bahwa hari ini tidak akan sehangat hari kemarin, dan ternyata memang benar. Udara dingin menelusuri setiap kulit telanjang Kris. Ia memperat pelukannya pada sebuah guling yang sedang dipeluk, kemudian mencium aroma guling berambut tersebut.

Aroma buah stroberi.

Tunggu.

Berambut.

"Appaaa!"

Kata tersebut membuat Kris membuka matanya lebar. Ia kali ini benar-benar terbangun dari tidurnya.

.

.

"Appa."

"Appa?"

"Appa-_ssi._"

"Appa, appa!"

"Kris appa!"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merasa kesal dengan panggilan baru yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala. Baru saja kemarin ia dipanggil 'chagiya' oleh orang yang bahkan tidak ia kenal, serta kini—

"Appaaaa," anak kecil itu menggoyangkan tubuhnya di atas kursi kecil, yang Baekhyun katakan sebagai sebuah tarian bahagia. Dan— ah. Bicara mengenai Baekhyun, ia sudah kembali ke rumah Kris dalam kondisi yang baik.

Dengan seorang anak kecil.

"Ya Tuhan, bisa kamu diam?" Kris menyimpan sendok yang sedang digenggam ke atas piring. Ia merasa emosinya hampir meluap karena seseorang telah mengganggu kegiatan sarapannya. Pagi itu, Baekhyun menyiapkan masakan lezat nan istimewa untuk **_keluarga_**kecilnya. Berbagai jenis lauk-pauk tersedia di atas meja, siapa saja yang melihat pemandangan itu pasti langsung meneteskan air liur karena tergoda.

Anak kecil yang diajaik bicara oleh Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Remah makanan mengotori pipi dan mulut kecilnya, saat itu juga Kris bersumpah untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup ia melihat anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Tetapi pikiran tersebut buru-buru ia tepis.

"Sehun pasti sangat antusias untuk melihatmu." Kata Baekyun sambil menikmati pemandangan lucu di hadapannya. Di mana anak kecil bernama Sehun tersebut sedang memandangi Kris dengan wajah polos. Baekhyun berdiri di depan lemari es dengan celemek yang menutupi bagian depan tubuh.

"Appa,"

Tiba-tiba ibu jari tangan Kris yang tersimpan di atas meja itu digenggam oleh tangan Sehun, kemudian dibawa ke pipi. Ia meminta Kris untuk membersihkan remah-remah makanan yang ada di wajahnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" bisik Kris lalu menoleh sekilas pada Baekhyun, ia memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh dan jijik.

"Dia memintamu untuk membersihkan wajahnya," Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Sehun, "seperti ini." Lalu membersihkan seluruh remah makanan yang mengotori wajah halus tersebut menggunakan tangannya tanpa merasa jijik atau apa pun, Baekhyun bahkan terlihat menikmati.

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku hanya memiliki satu pertanyaan di kepala yang hampir membuat ibuku gila." Kata Kris setelah frustasi bergelut dengan emosinya pada seorang anak kecil. "Ke mana saja kamu kemarin?"

"Aku kemarin menjemput Sehun dari sekolahnya, kemudian kami terjebak hujan di jalan dan memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah tempat bermain, maaf mengkhawatirkan." Terdapat nada sesal pada kalimat tersebut. Baekhyun tersenyum untuk meminta maaf.

Mulut Kris menganga lebar. Ia berpikir Baekhyun akan menceritakan cerita tragis yang membuatnya kemarin menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan tidak kembali dengan cepat. Tetapi nyatanya yang ia dapat hanya sebuah kalimat pendek yang sama sekali tidak ada sisi menariknya. "Hanya itu?"

"Yap yap yap, chagiya."

"Lalu dia ini," dagunya diarahkan pada Sehun, "siapa?"

Sebuah senyum tertanam diwajah manis Baekhyun. Ia mempertegak tubuhnya kemudian menjawab, "dia Sehun, anakku."

"Tunggu," Kris mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia sedang mengulang-ulang kata 'anak' di dalam pikirannya, "apa maksudmu dengan anak?"

Terlihat Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya sambil menggigiti bibir karena merasa gugup ketika ditanyai hal yang akan membuat ia harus menceritakan sebagian masa lalu kelamnya. "Hm, aku tidak mau membahasnya dulu."

Kris hanya mengangguk mengerti sebagai respon kemudian membawa tubuhnya menuju ruang pakaian dan berjalan ke arah rak yang menyimpan pakaian-pakaian untuk bekerja—

Oh.

Ia baru ingat bahwa ia diberhentikan dari kerja. Kris menepuk jidatnya keras karena merasa bodoh telah menjadi pelupa. Bagaimana mungkin ia lupa pada penghuni baru rumah yang membuat jabatannya di perusahaan diserahkan pada Joonmyun begitu saja oleh ibunya.

Bagi Kris lima puluh persen penghuni-penghuni baru itu sangat mengganggu kehidupan, sedangkan lima puluh persen lainnya, entah. Kris juga masih mempertanyakan hal tersebut pada diri sendiri.

"Bukankah kamu mengatakan bahwa kamu diberhentikan dari kerja?" Baekhyun berteriak dari kejauhan, tapi Kris masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu." sahut Kris dengan sebuah teriakan juga. Ia mendengus kesal seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut dengan tangan kosong.

Belum juga ia sempat mengedipkan matanya setelah menutup pintu ruangan yang baru saja ia masuki, sebuah suara menyambut telinganya dengan gembira.

"Appa, aku ingin bermain!" seru Sehun riang dengan huruf Rnya yang masih samar terdengar.

.

.

Sehun melompat-lompat sambil menyenandungkan lagu anak-anak yang ia ketahui dari televisi. Tangannya tak dilepaskan dari genggaman tangan Kris. Tangan besar yang selalu ingin Sehun genggam itu.

"Appaaa, ummaaa." Ia mengganti lirik dari lagu yang sedang disenandungkan. Saat ini Sehun benar-benar merasa bahagia karena akhirnya perkataan Baekhyun benar-benar dapat terkabulkan: **_"Suatu hari nanti bukan hanya umma yang menggenggam tanganmu, tapi mungkin appa."_**

Baekhyun tersenyum, ia membelai rambut Sehun lembut. Begitu penuh kasih sayang dan ketulusan. Menambah poin tersendiri bagi Kris yang sedang memerhatikannya dari sudut mata.

"Aku ingin ke sana!" Sehun menunjuk sebuah gedung besar yang isinya terdapat taman bermain besar baru di Korea. Baekhyun pernah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak meminta yang macam-macam, apalagi di depan Kris seperti apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Sehun-a," Baekhyun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun, ia menangkup wajah anak kandungnya itu, "nanti saja, hm? Mungkin setelah Kris appa—" Kris memutar bola matanya, "—tidak sibuk. Atau setelah appa-mu ini benar-benar menjadi appa."

Bibir Sehun bergetar. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, ia bersiap-siap untuk menghadapi suasani hati Sehun yang terburuk.

Anak kecil di hadapannya itu menangis kencang. Menarik perhatian siapa pun yang mendengarnya, dan Kris sama sekali tidak menyukai perhatian yang banyak, jadi ia menggendong Sehun dengan satu tangannya, kemudian tangan yang lain ia pakai untuk menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Kita akan ke taman bermain itu, okay?" kata Kris ketika Baekhyun menolak untuk ditarik tubuhnya karena ingin meminta penjelasan.

.

.

Suasanya ramai, dan Kris benci itu. Ia membenci hal apa pun yang berhubungan dengan keramaian. Banyak anak kecil: Kris tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil karena menyebalkan, suara teriakan, dan segala yang ada di dalam taman bermain itu sangat benci. Membuat otak berputar-putar karena tidak dapat konsentrasi pada apa yang Baekhyun katakan padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang." Kata Kris setelah ia menaiki beberapa wahana anak di bawah umur berasma Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Aku tidak mau." Balas Sehun, ia mengerucutkan bibir agar Kris tetapi berpikir untuk tinggal sebentar lagi dan mencoba beberapa wahana bersamanya.

"Okay, okay. Satu lagi, dan kita pulang."

Sehun bersorak gembira. Ia menarik-narik pakaian Kris, mengajaknya untuk menaiki sebuah wahana yang terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Dan dengan itu Kris berpikir bahwa Sehun memang benar buah hati Baekhyun, mengingat kebiasaan menarik pakaian yang baru saja Sehun lakukan itu sama seperti apa yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

Tanpa sadar Kris tersenyum pada tingkah yang sedang dilakukan oleh Sehun, membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum juga karena merasa senang dan bahagia akhirnya, mimpi untuk memberikan figur seorang ayah pada Sehun terwujud.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, aku hanya berharap bahwa benda ini tidak akan rusak— woah woah!" ferris wheel yang sedang dinaiki tiba-tiba saja berhenti tepat di tingkat paling atas. "bagaimana ini bagaimana." Baekhyun terus berdoa dan bertingkah berlebihan selama berada di dalam ferris wheel tersebut. Ia tidak mau membuka matanya sama sekali karena sangat takut pada ketinggian.

Sejak wahana yang sedang mereka naiki berjalan, Baekhyun tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia terus menutupi wajah menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menghindarinya dari melihat pemandangan seram.

"Aku ingin turun." Bisik Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin sampai Sehun mendengar bahwa umma-nya tidak menikmati wahana yang dipilihnya.

Kedua mata berani dibuka ketika seseorang mengambil sepasang tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Baekhyun mendongakan kepala untuk melihat orang di hadapan: pria bertubuh besar sedang tersenyum sambil memegangi tangannya.

Senyum itu seolah meyakinkan bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Senyum Kris telah menghipnotisnya untuk melupakan dunia sekitar. Baekhyun tidak sedetik pun memutuskan kontak mata di antara mereka, ia mencondongkan tubuh, sambil masih menatap baik-baik orang di hadapannya.

Tinggal beberapa inci lagi dan bibir mereka akan bersentuhan. Atmosfer di antara mereka benar-benar melelehkan tatapan Kris yang selalu dingin. Jantung berdetak semakin kencang, tubuh mereka bergetar. Dan Kris pikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk—

"Aku ingin pulang." Bisik Baekhyun sangat pelan.

.

.

"Sehun-a," Kris berjalan mengejar Sehun yang berlari ke arah kamar sambil terisak karena keinginannya tidak dipenuhi. Lagipula bagaimana keinginan tersebut dapat terpenuhi apabila Sehun meminta—

—seorang adik.

Pintu dibanting. Dengan seketika langkahnya terhenti karena pintu kamarnya tertutup, meski pun ia dapat membuka pintu itu dengan mudah, tetapi Kris membiarkan Sehun untuk memiliki waktu sendirinya. Ia ingin menghargai perasaan Sehun saat ini. "Maafkan aku, okay?"

Sebuah rengekan panjang yang tidak dapat Kris dengar dengan jelas menyeruak di dalam kamarnya. Di dalam kamar satu-satunya di rumah itu.

"Sehun-a," kali ini Baekhyun yang berusaha membujuk Sehun untuk menghentikan kegiatan menangisnya, "m-mungkin nanti kamu akan mendapatkan adik, hm? Kita akan kembali ke panti asuhan dan memilih salah satu dari mereka."

Kris dan Baekhyun tetap tidak dapat mendengar apa yang Sehun teriakan dari dalam kamar tersebut. Mereka hanya menempelkan telinga mereka di pintu dengan wajah yang saling di hadapkan.

Lalu hening.

"Kamu mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Kris seraya keningnya dikerutkan karena merasa kebingungan pada keheningan di dalam kamar yang terbilang tiba-tiba itu. Mereka masih tidak mendengar suara untuk beberapa saat, tetapi keheningan tersebut tergantikan oleh suara ketika Sehun membuka pintu ruangan yang dijadikan sebagai kurungannya.

"Aku ingin tidur." Wajahnya bersimbah keringat dan air mata. Rona kulit wajah itu pun memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Ia menggosok-gosok kelopak matanya karena terasa pedih. Sehun terlihat lelah.

.

.

Malam itu hanya terdengar suara jarum jam yang bergerak detik demi detiknya. Menandakan bahwa waktu terus berjalan. Kris berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan rasa canggung. Begitu juga Baekhyun, ia berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang sama dengan di mana Kris sedang berbaring, sementara Sehun menjadi pembatas di antara mereka, tetapi anak kecil itu kini sedang terlelap. Menambah kecanggungan yang menyelimuti suasana tersebut.

"Baekhyun," "Kris," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Kamu dapat mengatakannya dulu." Ucap Kris lagi setelah Baekhyun hanya diam saja.

"O-okay," Baekhyun berdehem, "maaf selama ini aku telah menyusahkanmu." Kris tidak mengatakan apa pun, ia meminta Baekhyun untuk melanjutkan. "Aku sebenarnya sangat takut apabila perjodohan ini dibatalkan karena aku ingin sekali Sehun memiliki seorang ayah yang selalu mendampinginya. Tetapi ternyata setelah mengenal dirimu kemarin dan seharian ini, aku jadi menyadari bahwa aku memang benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu. Pada kebodohanmu," Kris dan Baekhyun tertawa singkat, "dan segalanya."

Kris menjilat bibirnya. Ia merasa gugup untuk menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang mungkin termasuk pertanyaan tabu. "Sehun, dia, maksudku," lalu berdehem, "apa ayahnya meninggal atau—"

"Entahlah," potong Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum miris, "aku bahkan tidak tahu ayahnya siapa, tapi setelah dipikir kembali, aku bersyukur karena Tuhan mungkin memilihkan seseorang yang tampan sebagai ayah biologisnya. Lihat saja Sehun."

Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut Kris. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa pada situasi seperti ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu."

Kata-kata mulai dirangkai di dalam otaknya, ia tidak tahu harus memulai dari mana untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang ia rasakan. Karena saat ini Kris benar-benar—

"Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mau perjodohan ini dibatalkan. Kamu orang yang menyenangkan dan aku suka itu. Meski pun terkadang menyebalkan, tapi entahlah, sekarang aku ingin mengakui bahwa aku juga sepertinya jatuh cinta padamu, jadi… bisa kita mencobanya?"

Mendengar kalimat itu membuatnya harus menahan teriak bahagia karena ia ingat pada waktu, suasana, dan tentu Sehun yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Okay. Aku ingin perjodohan ini dilanjutkan, kemudian kita menikah, dan hidup bahagia."

Ingin sekali Kris menertawakan dirinya di hari kemarin. Dirinya yang kemarin berkata bahwa ia tidak dapat menjamin untuk hidup bahagia bersama Baekhyun, dan pikiran negatifnya mengenai perjodohan tersebut dalam tidak lebih dari empat puluh delama jam sudah berubah drastis pada: setidaknya ia akan mencoba hidup bahagia. "Hidup bahagia." Kris mengulang dua kata terakhir dari kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Ia mengubah posisi berbaringnya dengan menghadapkan tubuh pada Baekhyun.

"Chagiya,"

"Baekhyun-a," satu hal lagi yang baru disadari oleh Kris, ia selalu menjawab Baekhyun bahkan di saat dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan yang sempat ia benci itu.

Kris selalu menjawabnya. Seolah panggilan tersebut memang diperuntukan oleh Baekhyun baginya.

Momen-momen kedekatan di antara mereka terpotong lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sehun terbangun dari tidur, dan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Aku ingin ke kamar kecil." Kata Sehun lalu menguap panjang. Ia menuruni ranjang kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamar dengan langkah yang malas.

"Sehun-a, kamar kecil yang terdekat bukan di luar. Di dalam kamar ini juga ada—" Klik.

Oh.

Sehun.

Mengunci pintu kamar Kris dari luar.

Yang kemudian terdengar lagi dari luar adalah suara cekikikan jahil Sehun diikuti seruan, "Aku ingin mempunyai adik!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Balesan ripiu yg sebelumnya'-')/

**It ends with a click**

anonstalker: makasih;u; iya hehe. Thanks udah rnr ya.

: kai sama aku aja deh._. /eh iya krishan aww (simbol lope)

Mei: idiotsnya mau hiatus dulu ya dari update-an;_; hihi iyaa, makasih rnrnya

chochoberry: Luhan emang jahat._.v amiiin(?)/digebukin/

hunhanaa: … serem;_; hehe. Makasih ya udah rnr

nissa: makasih;u; hihi. Iyaa, thanks ya udah rnr

pepiqyu: iya nih, abis fokusnya di luhan sama kai hehe c:

Dianaanisti1: Kai baik kok;u; dia dermawan(?) hehe. Thanks ya ripiu nyaa

Aul Ondubu: aduh maaf ya ngebingungin;_; tapi abisnya agak aneh kalo ada yg kayak gitu(?) tapi makasih sarannyaaa:) insya allah ya nanti._.v

BabySuLayDo: Luhan emang mencurigakan._.v /eh hehe makasih udah rnr

**Egoism (ini lupa udah dibales apa belumnya._.)**

RoseExoticsFRIEND: ripiunya juga I like it like it like it yaa, makasih udah mau read;u;

chocoberry: ._.v happy ending, ff yg ini happy ending yeay!;u; …..krik.

**You're my drugs**

Widyaokta: Makasih;_;

mitatitu: hehe._. makasih ya udah ripiuuu


End file.
